powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiple Eyes
The ability to have more than two functioning eyes. Variation of Eye Manifestation. Also Called *Extra Eyes Capabilities The user possesses more than two functioning eyes and as such possesses a greater form of peripheral vision than the average creature. Associations *Arachnid Physiology *Enhanced Vision **360-Degree Vision Depending on the location of the eyes. **Astral Vision **Telescopic Vision **X-Ray Vision *Eye Manifestation *Insect Physiology Limitations *Very obvious weak-spots for attack. *May have difficulty processing the additional viewpoints of each eye. *May have problems defending against sight-based attacks. *Eye placement can range from inconvenient (on palms, fingertips, torso, inside mouth, etc.) to debilitating (bottom of the feet, etc.). *Extra eyes may be used solely for Ocular Techniques, and may not be able to perceive visually. Known Users See Also: Extra Eyes. Literature Manga/Anime Gallery Eyeguy.jpg|Eye Guy (Ben 10) has eyes all over his upper body, except, ironically, his face. Spidermonkey_Ben_10.png|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) has four eyes. Stinkfly_Stink.jpg|Stinkfly (Ben 10) has four eyes. Garnet_Three Eyes.jpg|Being a Gem Fusion, Garnet (Steven Universe) has three eyes. Sugilite without her Glasses.jpg|Being a Gem fusion, Sugilite (Steven Universe) has five eyes. Malachite_Eyes.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Malachite (Steven Universe) has four eyes. RainbowQ.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Rainbow Quartz (Steven Universe) has four eyes. Sardonyx_PNG_new.png|Being a Gem Fusion, Sardonyx (Steven Universe) has four eyes. Cluster Eyes Steven universe.png|The Cluster (Steven Universe) possesses four eyes. Hiei_Many_Eyes.jpg|Hiei's (YuYu Hakusho) third eye was forcefully implanted into him, and he can open hundred eyes all over his body. Danzo's_arm.png|Danzo's (Naruto) right arm has ten Sharingan; though none of them can see, they act as fodder for the Izanagi. Kaguya's_dojutsu.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) possesses the Rinne Sharingan as a third eye. Rinnegan de Momoshiki.png|Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki (Boruto: Naruto the Movie) wielded two Rinnegan in his palms. Hekian-hand.jpg|While using his Thousand Eye Technique, Hekian (Kekkaishi) has a multitude of purple eyes emerge from several places on his right hand to see through obstacles. Tienshinan.articlepic.2009.jpg|As a descendant of the Three-Eyed clan, Tien (Dragon Ball) has a working third eye. File:Zommari_Amor.jpg|Zommari Rureaux (Bleach) possesses 58 eyes with the abilities to use the Amor. Daikaku.png|Daikaku Inumura (Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East) possesses an evil eye on his forehead, a cat's eye that "can perceive those who are not human and destroy them." Wizeman_the_Wicked.gif|Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS: Into Dreams/Journey of Dreams) has no eyes on his head, but a single eye on each of his six palms. Multiple Eye H.png|Multiple Eye (Valkyrie Crusade) Racnoss eyes.jpg|Racnoss (Doctor Who) possess 6 eyes Redeye H.png|Redeye (Valkyrie Crusade) Fanfan.png|Fang Fang Huang (Rosario + Vampire) displays his third eye. Gyokuro_Enemy_Zero.png|When her full power is unleashed, Gyokuro Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) sprouts two extra eyes on her palms. Siluriansp80.jpg|Some species of Homo Reptilia (Doctor Who) possess a third eye in their foreheads which can be used for a variety of purposes review_saucermen_large.jpg|Saucer Men (Invasion of the Saucer Men) possess two extra eyes on their hands File:Ghost Eye.jpg|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) used the Ghost Eye ÄRM to give herself a set of multiple eyes, since her original was gouged out when villagers tortured her. Third-Eye_Chess.png|Girom (Marchen Awakens Romance) was born with a third working eye. Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) Josuke .jpg|Due to being the fusion of Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo, Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion) has 4 testicles, 4 eyeballs and 2 tongues. Garden of Eyes Kubo.jpg|The Garden of Eyes (Kubo and the Two Strings) Tom Star vs. the Forces of Evil.png|Tom (Star vs the Forces of Evil) possesses three working eyes. 3rd Eye Pudding.png|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) reveals her third eye hidden under her bangs. Belial four eye.png|Hakuryuu Ren (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) has a four eyes in Belial Djinn, with two extra eyes on his forehead. Belial.png|Belial (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) the Djinn of Truth and Conviction has five eyes. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Vision Faculty Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Insect-Based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Common Powers